Kia Studios
Background: Kia Studios (formerly: Manson International) is an American independent licensee, producer and distributor of entertainment programming and film and television productions in North America, with approximately 3,000,000,000 all media titles in domestic release, and approximately 450 programs internationally via sublicense agreements. For many of its titles, Image has exclusive audio and broadcast rights as well as digital download rights to approximately 2,100 video programs and over 400 audio programs containing more than 6,000 tracks. The company is headquartered in between Burbank, California and Chatsworth, California. 1st Logo (as Manson International) (1970s-Early 1986) Nickname: "M and Rainbow Filmstrip" Logo: On a blue background, we see a white world globe zooming, morphing eventually into an M, and then turns gold, and a rainbow filmstrip is on the "M". "MANSON INTERNATIONAL" zooms in under it. FX/SFX: The animation in the logo, which is very choppy. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. This logo was mainly seen on international releases in countries such as the UK, Australia, Japan, etc. Most current prints of Manson's output remove or plaster this logo, so check older copies or releases from the one off labels. Was seen on the New World Video VHS release of A Taste of Hell. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1985-Late 1980s) Logo: On a plain black screen, blue lines come in from the sides. The lines slowly zoom out. They form half of an M shape, which then splits into two, making the M complete. The words "MANSON INTERNATIONAL", also blue, zoom out underneath the M. FX/SFX: Simple animation. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks slightly choppy. Music/Sounds: A synth rock tune. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Like the previous logo, it was more common on releases outside North America, yet some American prints use these foreign masters for video releases, making it a bit easier to find than its predecessor. However, this logo has been plastered with the MGM logo on newer prints. Seen on old video copies of Blood Link, The Video Dead, foreign prints of Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2, Appointment with Fear (including the 1987 IVE release), From a Whisper to a Scream (AKA: The Offspring) and R.O.T.O.R. It is intact on the DVD & Blu-Ray of Miami Connection, and an MGM HD print of Meatballs 3: Summer Job. It was also spotted on an AT&T U-Verse Screen Pack print of Star Knight. It is unknown if this can be seen on any foreign releases of Anguish; don't expect it on the Japanese VHS release. Can be seen on the 1991 film Scanners II: The New Order, the 2001 film Layover and the 2010-2012 TV show BFDI. Can be seen on The 1991 Media Home Entertainment and Fox Video VHS Release of The 1991 Film Night of the Kickfighters. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (as Kia Studios) (2011-2014) Logo: on a white background, the blue rectangle zooms in with the word "KIA", the word "STUDIOS" is outside of the blue rectangle. FX/SFX: Simple animation. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks slightly non-choppy. Music/Sounds: A logo is silent. Availability: Same as the 2nd logo. Can be seen on The 2011 film "All of Ato's Lines: Jealousy" and The TV Show BFDIA 2012-2013. Scare Factor: TBA. 4th Logo (2014-2017) Logo: on a white background, the words "KIA STUDIOS" wait nearly to poodle, the byline appears "A Powerhouse of Entertainment Company" being the 2014 Powerhouse of Entertainment logo. FX/SFX: Simple animation. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks slightly Powerhouse of Entertainment subbed non-choppy. Music/Sounds: A logo is silent. Availability: Same as the 3rd logo. Can be seen on The 2014 film "All of Mimi's Lines: Jealousy". Scare Factor: TBA. 5th Logo (2017-2018) Logo: on a black background, the planet earth moves while planet mars is here, a black background vanishes into white while the planet mars is gone, the star appears, the words "KIA STUDIOS" appear with byline "A POE Company" being the 2014 Powerhouse of Entertainment logo. FX/SFX: Simple animation. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks slightly Powerhouse of Entertainment subbed non-choppy. Music/Sounds: A logo is silent, it's bouncy. Availability: Same as the 4th logo. Scare Factor: TBA. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Dream Logos